Reincarnation, Vampires and Raman
by ORANGE Jumpsuit
Summary: Sasunaru. When teenage outcast Naruto is visited in the middle of the night by a pale boy with dark hair who claims to be a vampire who knew Naruto in a past life the blonde passes it off as a dream but what happens when said mysterious vampire appears in
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation, Vampires and Raman **

_Sasunaru. When teenage outcast Naruto is visited in the middle of the night by a pale boy with dark hair who claims to be a vampire who knew Naruto in a past life the blonde passes it off as a dream but what happens when said mysterious vampire appears in Naruto's class._

_**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Vampires, Possible lemon and...oh yes LOTS AND LOTS OF SWEARING!!!**_

**Prologue**

"Naruto...Wake up dobe...it's been over 5 centuries and I still can't wake you up." a raven haired teen huffed. He was sitting straddled over the sleeping blonde whispering in his ear "Naruto if you wake up now I'll buy you raman..."

"Whose about RAMAN?" The blonde blinked a few times and then looked at the young man straddling him. At first the blondes cerulean eyes shone with recognition but that was soon clouded over with anger and confusion "What the fuck? Who are you? Get off me!" the blonde shouted squirming to get free from his capture

"Aww but Naru-chan I missed you." said the pale male above him then he licked the pulse point on Naruto's neck "I wonder if you still taste the same..." he said more to himself than the confused blonde. Naruto winced as he felt needle sharp fangs being pressed into his neck but after the initial pain fade the feeling that remained was amazing. Naruto moaned in pure bliss causing the pale teen to smirk against the blondes neck. The dark haired boy pulled away slightly licking the two small punctures in the side of Naruto's causing them to heal instantly. He then pushed his lips onto Naruto's own and used the blondes shock to his advantage, easily sliding his tongue into the smaller boys own. As soon as the teen had got his tongue into Naruto's the blonde was shocked at how familiar the taste was. His mind raced with thoughts and when the other pulled away one word raced from Naruto's mouth

"Sasuke..." The fair skinned teen smirked and turned jumped out of Naruto's open window. "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" screeched the blonde diving out of bed to close his window "who was that? Ok so I'm dreaming. I know I am and all I have to do is go to sleep to wake up." Naruto jumped back into his bed and pulled his covers right over his head. He was asleep with in minutes.

* * *

So this is the prologue of my new story. Please tell me if you like it. I have the next chapter already written and will post it on Friday (if my internet holds out)! Thanks for reading and do please review if you thinks its worth me continuing...constructive critism but flames will be ignored.

Thanks again for taking the time to read it!!


	2. Chapter 2

_I just thought I would tell you the pairings I am planning so if you really hate them you can ermm...I don't know but I think I'm sticking to them. If there are any changes I'll tell you. Ok so there is...SASUNARU (durr), KAKAIRU, KIBASHINO, ITASAKU, GAANEJI, INOHINA, SHIKACHO, TEMATEN and GAIKAN._

Chapter 1

Naruto was late for school again. He had woken up late and was now running very fast through the empty halls of his school. Thankfully he was only 5 minutes late due to a lot of running like a mad man and a few dangerous short cuts. He burst through the doors of his home room and tried to sneak into his seat without Iruka noticing. It didn't work. "Naruto would you care to explain why you are interrupting me by coming in so late?" the tanned teacher asked calmly from the front of the classroom as Naruto slipped into his seat next to an open seat and Kiba

"Errrm...I was...You see there was this...I overslept..." Naruto stuttered reminding himself of Hinata _'stupid crazy dreams keeping me awake' _he thought bitterly

"Anyway as I was saying, today we have a new student he should be arriving any minute so please wait patiently for him." hushed whispers spread across the room; the girls imagining what the new guy will be like and the boys planning out pranks to play on him. Naruto on the other hand was doing neither. He was trying to get Choji's attention.

"Choji...Psst Choji!" Naruto gave up and threw a ball of paper at the back of other boy's head

"What is it Naruto?" Choji asked turning around slightly

"Do you have anything to eat? I missed breakfast and I'm starving!" the blonde teen whined

"It's all in my locker but if sensi will let you out you can have some..."

"Thanks Choji you're the best!" Naruto left his seat and was hoping to get out without Iruka noticing. He was two rows from the door when the sensi did notice

"And where are you going now Naruto?" said Iruka

"To get food from Choji's locker I'm sooo hungry. I had to miss breakfast so I could get to school quicker. Please let me go!!" The full force of Naruto's cerulean eyes were turned on Iruka and the kind hearted sensi caved instantly

"Fine but be quick!" and the man turned back to his paperwork

"WOO HOO, Dattebayo!" Naruto turned but ran into something that seemed like a brick wall except it seemed to be breathing

"Watch where your going dobe." said the breathing wall

"Don't call me a...YOU!" Naruto looked up and saw the same face as he had seen last night in his dream

"Me?" The raven haired boy asked back innocently

"Naruto sit down now!" his teacher interrupted

"But...FOOD!" Naruto whined

"Too late. Your chance has gone." Iruka replied giving the blonde a look that made him realise there was no hope in fighting so he surrendered and went back to his seat too sulk. "And I take it your the new student Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Iruka turning to the tall pale boy

"Yes," Sasuke said simply

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class then take the free seat next to...Naruto! Perfect he can also show you around the school and help you settle in." Every girl in the class turned to glare at the blonde, why should he get to show the hot new guy around. Naruto on the other hand had leapt to his feet

"WHAT? Why me? NO!" he shouted

"Naruto sit down! You are doing it." Naruto glared at his sensi but did as he was told

"Sasuke..."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I've just moved here from London and before that I've lived in Paris, Sydney, Berlin and Moscow but I was born here in Japan. I speak Japanese, French, English, Chinese, German and Russian fluently and I can speak a bit of Spanish. I play drums, guitar and double bass and I play tennis, hockey and I run. Can I stop now?" Sasuke asked turning towards the teacher

"Yes take a seat," the tanned man smiled. Sasuke sat next to Naruto pointedly ignoring the blondes glares.

It was lunch by the time Naruto stopped glaring at Sasuke but that is only because they were serving raman. Naruto sat at his normal table and Sasuke sat next to him. Sakura immediately insisted that Naruto introduced them all. "Right yes, Sasuke this is Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Shino and..."

"It's alright Naruto me and Sasuke already know each other," said the dog like boy Naruto was just about to introduce. This caused Sasuke to frown

"Kiba...You remember. How?" said the pale boy

"I'll explain later." grinned Kiba

"So have you and..." Sasuke started

"No not yet. Have you told him?" Kiba asked trying to change the subject

"I was sure it would just be a case of jogging his memory." Sasuke looked slightly saddened when he said that

"Not as simple as that." Kiba also started to look sad

"What are you talking about?" questioned Naruto who just looked annoyed

"It's nothing fox boy!" said Kiba off-handedly causing Naruto to mumble about everybody giving him stupid, offensive nicknames. The blonde sulked for the rest of the day, needless to say the teachers were all very worried.

It wasn't till after school that Sasuke got a chance to talk to Kiba again. "Dog breath explain..."

"Explain what?" Kiba replied almost too innocently

"You know bloody well what." growled the impatient Uchiha

"Fine but not here. Come on." said picking up the pace as Sasuke followed. It wasn't long till they reached Kiba's house. Kiba beckoned Sasuke in and seeing the almost worried but still very emotionless look on the ravens face he reassured him that no one was in but Akamaru. Sasuke still looked slightly nervous but entered anyway and followed Kiba into the living area where they both sat down on a chair and waited for the other to break the silence. Sasuke was the first to break

"So how do you remember?" he enquired

"Well you know how the Inuzuka's(sp?) used to be a dog-type shinobi clan?" he asked

"Yes..."

"Apparently it's due to werewolf blood." Kiba seemed quite proud of this statement

"That doesn't explain anything." Sasuke said coldly

"It seems its a lot easier for reincarnated werewolves to remember their past lives than humans."

"How did you know I would remember you though?" Sasuke asked

"That I can't explain I just kinda sense you already knew and if you didn't I was hoping a good back-up story would come to me. How do you remember?" he asked

"Because what happened in Konoha all those centuries ago wasn't a past life to me. It was my only life." Sasuke said gravely

"What are you?" Kiba asked the immortal

"A blood sucker. Child of the night. Nosferatu. Vampire..."

* * *

its earlier than expected because i god Jade to read it earlier...

thanks for reading and to anyone who responded to my prologue i love you hands cookie

I still need to finish writing chapter 2 so it will be up sunday at the earliest

thanks again readers and please tell me what you think

Untill next time xx


	3. Chapter 3

_'Blah' Naruto's thoughts_

_**'Blah'** the voice_

**Chapter 2**

That night Naruto had a very strange dream. Not the same as the one the night before where Sasuke had drunk his blood this one was...different. Instead of it being him as he is now he was a lot younger, maybe 12 and a younger version of the Uchiha was there. The atmosphere was thick with fog and at first young Naruto was crying over what looked like the dead body of Sasuke then Naruto got angry. And when he got angry this orange aura surrounded him and then the dream changed. Suddenly the Naruto before him looked slightly older but still younger than he was and he was fighting what looked like the monster version of Sasuke trying to get him to stay; This made Naruto laugh because he couldn't wait to get rid of Sasuke. The next scene was of Sasuke as he looked now and an old man with Naruto's eyes and apparently Naruto's name too. "Sasuke I'm too old. I waited for you too come but you never did." the old man seemed to be crying as he said this

"Naruto don't say that. Just come with me. Please," Sasuke pleaded

"There might be a way to solve this," the old man looked the raven straight in the eyes. The dream blurred and and reformed just as the old man said "Please find me Sasuke." Either Naruto didn't remember the rest of the dream or he stopped dreaming after that because the rest of the night was a blank.

What he did remember was the morning after he had that dream was the first morning he heard the voice. Now from what Naruto remembered from one of the psychology classes he had actually stayed awake for hearing voices in your head was not a good thing. It was for this reason he ignored the voice. It was easy at first because it just said things like 'you have to remember sometime so just give up' or 'can we go for raman now?'

When Naruto got to school he was getting quite used to ignoring the voice. He had even gotten to school on time because it had woken him up early. Naruto had sat at his normal desk and was talking to Choji about raman and the voice was chipping in some quite interesting thoughts when Sasuke came in the room. He sat down at his desk next to the blonde and the voice went haywire. Screaming about how much he had missed his teme and telling Naruto to say and do things that made Naruto blush thinking about them. Naruto slammed his head onto his desk in an attempted to shut the voice up but instead it said something like 'Kami I want him inside me now!' and that was to much for Naruto to handle. He snapped. The blonde scream "SHUT UP!" and ran out of the classroom.

After Naruto's little outburst the entire class was silent for almost two minutes staring in shock at the door expecting Naruto to come running in proclaiming this whole thing as some kind of pointless prank. It didn't happen. Instead they were shocked to see the new guy calmly stand up and follow the blonde. The whispers started. All the yaoi fangirls were in uproar, proclaiming the forbidden love of Sasuke and Naruto whilst Kiba sat back in his chair slightly and grinned knowingly.

Sasuke thought he knew where he would find the blonde but he didn't know where it was. That was where being a vampire came in handy. He followed Naruto's scent and found him (and the exact place he was looking for) with ease.

Ichiraku raman was Naruto's save haven. He practically lived in the small restaurant which meant he knew the knew the owner and his daughter very well and they sometimes offered him free raman. He loved it there and of course because it was in school times none of his school peer's would be there to bother him. Well that's what Naruto thought anyway. He had just had a piping hot bowl of chicken raman placed in front of him when he heard the chair opposite him scrape and someone sit down in it. He slowly tore his eyes away from his mouth watering raman to see the smirking Uchiha sitting before him. "What the hell are you like a stalker or something?" Naruto hissed to the raven haired teen

"hn," Sasuke grunted

"What kind of an answer is hn? First of all I wake up with you in my bedroom and you...Yes, what the hell did you do to my neck? What the hell are you? Like..."

"You can hear it can't you? The voice what does it say?" interrupted the stony faced Uchiha

"How the hell did you know? I thought I was doing ok ignoring it...Maybe I should just lock myself up in a nice padded cell now," the blonde went to bash his head on the table but realised there was still and decided it was about time to eat it. The ravenette watched in silence with a slight nostalgic smile gracing his features. "Why are you staring at me?" _'He is really hot when he smiles,'_

_**'See I told you...' retorted the voice. This time Naruto did bash his head on the table. Well he tried to but Sasuke was to quick and grabbed his face when it was inches away from the wooden table top.**_

"Wouldn't want you losing any more brain cell, would we dobe?" he smirked

"Teme," Naruto snarled back and turned to Ayame to order another bow of raman "Why are you still here?" he asked the Uchiha "Your ruining my raman eating experience..."

"That's not what you used to say" muttered Sasuke just quite enough so Naruto didn't hear "I came here to see if you really could hear it ant to give you the opportunity to deliver any messages the voice might have for me." Sasuke grinned and waited knowing that the blonde would say something soon, even if it was just an insult. Naruto actually seemed to be thinking pretty deeply though so Sasuke figured he might be getting a message.

"I'm glad you found me. I missed you a lot, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said looking very puzzled "And I agree on the with the whole teme thing but why would a voice in MY head miss you, you never leave me alone!" The blonde looked up as he heard Sasuke's chair scrape. Seconds later he felt cold hands turn his chin toward the Uchiha's way too close face and pull him towards the inviting lips. The kiss felt so familiar and Naruto found himself enjoying it a lot. The blonde wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck trying to pull him closer and Sasuke took this as a sign to get deeper into the kiss so he nibbled the blondes bottom lip begging for entrance. Naruto's body reacted immediately opening his mouth to allow the Uchiha's tongue access. Naruto was no longer in control of his own body. He could feel Sasuke's appendage battling for dominance with his own but it wasn't the blonde telling his body what to do. It was acting completely on autopilot. By the time the two pulled away Naruto was panting heavily and his lungs were screaming for oxygen. The raven just smirked and brought his lips close to Naruto's ear and whispered

"Embrace the voice and remember me," before disappearing. Naruto was to stunned to even begin to string a sentence together.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so so so so sorry about how long this chapter took! I really didn't have any inspiration but here it is! My latest chapter...Please enjoy!!_

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was wet. No not wet. He was soaking! He'd been on his way too school and of course the heavens had burst open right on top of him. And on top of that he had been too close to school to turn around go back but just far enough away from school to make sure he got drenched. He was normally ok getting to and from school in his car but someone (cough Naruto cough) had thought it would be funny to remove all the tires on his car yesterday while it was parked in the car park. Ah right and now, as Sasuke was sitting there soaking wet and Naruto had chosen this time; when his hair had had all of the gel washed off it and just hung loosely and limply to his face and the slight amount of eye-liner (yer right he uses an entire pencil per eye) he was wearing had run down his face to sit and stare at him. Sasuke looked a mess and yet the blonde boy sitting next to him was still staring at him inquisitively. "See anything you like, dobe?" Sasuke asked with a perfectly executed Uchiha smirk

"What? No. I was just thinking about something, teme." Naruto replied snapping out of his daze

"You? Thinking? Does your brain hurt now?"

"Right, just for that I'm not going to tell you what I was thinking about." Naruto pouted and folded his arms over his chest turning his head away from the Uchiha only to turn back a few seconds later with the same puzzled eyes

"You can ask if you want,"

"Who said I was waiting for your permission, teme?" Naruto growled

"Are you going to ask me or not?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly

"Your last name is Uchiha right?"

"Did you work that out all by yourself?"

"As in Itachi Uchiha, Uchiha?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke's last comment. Sasuke's face darkened but Naruto didn't seem to notice "It's just he's going out with my bother and you look so much like him its kind of scary minus the laugh lines...how did he get them anyway it's not like he ever smiles...Sasuke? Are you listening to me? Hellooo?"

"Yes Naruto I am a distant relative of Itachi's...Wait a minute brother? Since when have you had a brother?" Sasuke asked looking rather surprised

"Since I was born! And you call me an idiot..."

"Naruto what's your brothers name?" Sasuke asked urgently

"Kyuubi, why?" but Naruto was too late. Sasuke hadn't heard his question because he had instead rushed off the moment Naruto had said the name Kyuubi and he'd dragged Kiba off with him. Leaving a very lonely and confused Naru-chan.

"Sasuke! What the fuck? Where are we going? Why are we running? SASUKE STOP!" Kiba shouted trying to find out why the Uchiha was trying to yank his arm out of its socket. Sasuke complied. He stopped and turned to look at the young werewolf

"Did you know?" Sasuke snapped angrily

"Did I know what? Could you be a little more specific please?"

"Did you know MY Naruto was living with a fucking DEMON?" the raven growled fiercely

"Oh this is about Kyuubi! I wondered when you'd find out about him...It's ok he isn't a demon any more," Kiba replied sheepishly

"What do you mean? You don't jus-..." Sasuke paled, stopping mid sentence causing Kiba to look at him with worry etched across his face

"Sasuke are you ok?" the brunette enquired

"I have to go, right now!" and before Kiba could even react Sasuke had disappeared, running to fast for even his werewolf eyes to follow.

It took Sasuke around 1 minute to reach the Uchiha compound on the other side of town. 'I'm starting to move even slower' he noted to himself. His home was the same as it had been when he was last here, before he was turned. There was only one difference. This time there were two people living here.

Itachi. Sasuke didn't know when it had happened but sometime after he had given up his human life and killed his brother with his new found power he had found himself forgiving the man. When he had first learned of Itachi's betrayal of his clan through Madara he'd been furious. Angry enough to want to destroy Konoha. Ok guys this is where I go AU so what ever happens in the manga it happens different in my fanfic Then just as he was lift dying on the battle ground at the hands of some random me wanna-be SAI! his sire had appeared and dragged me out before the stupid human could even blink. And then Sasuke had returned to Japan and saw his reincarnated brother living in the very same compound his clan had liven in so many years before, been welcomed into house. Although Itachi didn't know that Sasuke had once been his brother he had just said he was a relative and considering how similar they looked the older man could not deny it.

Sasuke managed to get to his bedroom without any major event. From the noise coming from Itachi's room Sasuke was able to guess he was occupied with the demon and hadn't noticed Sasuke was back from school early.

Sasuke's room was the same as the one that had been here when he had last been in Konoha 500 years ago He means when Naruto was set. Of course the structure had been rebuild around 200 years ago but somehow it was exactly the same. Some more up to date appliances had been added like in Sasuke's room the was a mini-fridge. One of Sasuke's biggest fears had always been someone seeing what was inside that fridge and figuring out what he was. You see Sasuke had only ever drunk from one person. Well that was a lie. He 'tasted' Naruto and during his early years as a vampire he was so blinded by the blood lust he had killed too many people for himself to even keep count. He hated thinking about those years. He had some self control now. But there was a side effect to drinking straight from a humans body. It was pleasurable for both human and vampire but if a vampire took even a drop more than they needed the humans worst memories would flood the vampires mind. Some of the vampires Sasuke had met had gotten some kind of sick pleasure from seeing these memories but Sasuke despised it. So he stuck to drinking from bags he managed to steal from hospitals. They made him hungry a lot more than if he drank fresh blood but it was a price he could live with. At least for a bit longer. Once Naruto agreed to be his mate the blonde would act as a blood donor of sorts. Sasuke would never have to worry about seeing the memories because his immortal mate would always have enough blood. It was one of the many perks of taking a mate.

Sasuke finished the bag of blood and wiped his mouth checking carefully for any blood that may of stained his teeth. He checked the time and saw he had a few minutes to get back to school before the bell rang; He'd have to talk to his brother later. Deciding to use the vampire way The reason he doesn't always do it is because it drains a lot of strenght and makes him hungrier more ofter to save time he ran off taking only 45 seconds. Thankfully no one noticed he'd left the school grounds.

"Sasu-kun I know you're there and really it's rather stalkerish to watch people while they are sleeping." Naruto said sitting up and look straight at Sasuke.

"You haven't called me Sasu-kun for centuries...Does this mean-...?"

"Only at night my love, it's easier for me to access the memories that have manifested as 'the voice' as I put it, when I'm asleep." Naruto sounded older, wiser like the wrinkled old hokage Naruto had become at the end of his first life. The one Sasuke had watched die of old age in his arms. The raven shook off the horrifying memory pushing it to the back of his mind...where it belonged. Sasuke walked over the Naruto and pulled him into a passionate kiss which Naruto responded to immediately. This was the kind of kiss Sasuke remembered. The one's that Naruto poured every ounce of his love into. The breath-taking fairytale kiss that neither party wanted to end. Of course Naruto had to pull away first, damn mortals and their need to breathe. But as soon as the blonde pulled away he threw his arms around Sasuke and started to cry on his shoulder "Sasuke you found me. You finally found me. I thought you'd given up or didn't want me anymore or..."

"Naruto! Don't you ever think like that. I love you two much to ever give up. Even if you are a dobe," Sasuke grinned

"Teme! I am not a dobe." Naruto shouted pouting at the vampire in front of him.

And so the night continued. They spoke of old times and fought like old times and kissed like old times until Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms so the raven lowered him back into the bed and tucked him in. He kissed Naruto on the forehead and whispered a promise to return before jumping out of the window and running back to the Uchiha compound.

_WOO HOO I FINISHED A NEW CHAPTER!_

_Again I am really sorry about how long it took and this chapter is unbeta-ed due to the fact I really want to get it out and it's 1.30 in the morning so neither of my beta's are online!_

_Anyway what do you think? Too sappy? Is Sasuke too OOC? Or shock, horror, did you like it?_

_Please review! Reviewer's get cookies and hugs! _

_Oh and thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favourite, alert, anything this story it really is much appreciated and I really love you for it!!_


End file.
